Ken
Ken is the primary character in the series. The series mainly centers on him, but does not completely focus or revolve around him. He is arguably the most seminal character in the series, and has heavily impacted on it, greatly influencing latter story. He is best friends with Karushi and Rai. Origin On March 20, 2012, Ryan Buchanan had the idea to create a comic strip based off his experiences, and the experiences of those around him. Ken was sketched on a piece of scrap paper, with similar features to that of Buchanan's. Buchanan then decided he would have Jenny Rodgers illustrate his comics, because of her artisctic skill, and experience illustrating their other projects. The two independently began working on the comic Made in China, where Ken would have a noticeable similarity in his personality to that of Buchanan. The story would then develope into Two Idiots in a Row. Ken and his friends are based off Buchanan and his friends' imaginative experiences as children. Buchanan's passion for the Japanese culture helped decide on a name. He wanted one that was simple, like his own. The name Ken just came off the top off his head, and Ken would be based solely on Buchanan's exaggerated reality. Character Relationships Karushi: Karushi is Ken's best friend, and they are usually seen together. Their friendship was shown on numerous occasions, such as in Made in China, when they stick their palm to each other's and smile at one another. Rai: Rai is also Ken's best friend. They co-star in nearly every episode together, and are usually seen co-operating. They first interacted in The Class Pet, when they filmed and directed a viral video together. Rai and Ken have known each other since preschool, as seen in Makaruta's Tree Comic. Makaruta: Makaruta is Ken's worst enemy. He has kicked, mutated and wrestled Makaruta. Their rivalry has become a local phenomenon, and is one of the most popular instances in the series. Ken's hate for Makaruta started when he was in preschool, when he and Rai poured chemicals over Makaruta's head. The only instances they weren't fighting were when Makaruta only makes small appearances, and in the episode Ding Dong Ditch, where he targeted Koshi instead. Koshi: Koshi rarely interacts with Ken, though their relationship seems neutral. In the episode Energy Dink, he cheers for Koshi, indicating a possible friendship. Koshi broke a fight between him and Makaruta in Waking Up. He also aggravated Koshi in Ding Dong Ditch. Yuri: Yuri's relationship with Ken is unkown, but she poked fun at him when he froze his hand in Stuck on You. Occupations #Student (Made in China (debatable), Apple Pi, The Class Pet, Makaruta's Revenge: The Class Pet II (debatable), Makaruta's Tree Comic) #Pokemon Trainer ( Pokemon) #Viral Video Star (The Class Pet) #Hillbilly (Two Idiots in a Tiny Car) Roles Starring Roles'': #Made in China #Apple Pi #The Class Pet #Makaruta's Revenge: The Class Pet II #Pokemon #Waking Up #Ding Dong Ditch #Two Idiots in a Tiny Car #The Evil Twin Ghost Maniac of Death Hill #Stuck on You '''Featuring Roles: #Energy Drink Cameos: #Bunny Slippers #Chili Pepper Challenge Trivia #Ken shares every occupation with Rai except for hillbilly Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters